The overall objective of this research plan is to evaluate and optimize a new analytical procedure (MicroGravimetric ImmunoAssay) for the detection and quantitation of an important brain protein, myelin basic protein, with projected utility in the diagnosis and treatment of Multiple Sclerosis and Alzheimer's disease. We believe that the development and eventual commercialization of such a methodology could simplify and speed the diagnosis of important mental disorders. The research plan includes the construction of microelectronic sensors based on surface acoustic wave technology which incorporates a polymer layer that protects the sensor, reduces non-specific binding and allows covalent coupling of monoclonal antibodies. Prototype sensors will be tested for fundamental operational characteristics. Biochemical reagents including myelin basic protein and monoclonal antibodies to that protein will be prepared in a parallel program. When both are ready, sensors incorporating the monoclonal antibodies will be evaluated and compared to reference laboratory techniques.